Paul Knows
by Snuffles-sweetie
Summary: Paul knew a lot of things. For instance Paul knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. A short Oneshot that I wrote on a rainy day after watching the Lost Boys...again.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Lost Boys. Or Paul...but oh how I wish I did...

* * *

**Paul Knows.**

_A short drabble by Snuffles-sweetie._

Paul knew a lot of things. For instance Paul knew that he shouldn't be doing this. Paul also knew that David was going to kick his sorry ass if he ever found out that it was Paul who was the mastermind behind this small joke. Only David wouldn't see it as a joke, he would take it as harassment or breaking the law or something even more un-fun.

Paul knew that David said that pot shouldn't have any affect on vampires. But Paul also knew that this just had to be a lie to stop Paul from continuing his "mortal addictions" and concentrate on his new drug; blood. Even if blood gave him a similar euphoric feeling as pot used too…Paul still missed all the flashy colours he used to see. Paul liked colours, especially those created by a pot-haze.

So Paul knew that he had to try, he couldn't just not try just because David said it wouldn't work. He had to see it for himself. But Paul also knew that neither Dwayne or Marco and especially not David could be present for his experiment. Paul had as soon as the sun set gone out with hi pack brothers as usual but had sneakily averted from the group and attacked, mugged and drained a poor defenceless dealer/ex-junkie…and some of his overprotective goons. Telling David that he was full and was just going to get himself some skirt while the others hunted wasn't that hard, because Paul wasn't lying, and the others could smell that. And it wasn't like this was a first, Paul; guilty of having the attention-spam of a firefly…sometimes ditched his pack brothers for some random skirt. David allowed him to do so a certain amount of times a month. Just to keep Paul happy.

So Paul knew that he had the cave all to himself for the rest of the night. As soon as the others were out of sight Paul jumped on his bike and took off towards the cave. Once there he located his boom-box and soon he was jumping around banging his head and singing along to "_Welcome to the Jungle_" his former project long forgotten since Paul's attention was now totally focused on the music he was "rocking out" to. But his eyesight soon fell on the fountain and the rolled up joints that lay on its edge. So in the middle of an awesome guitar riff, which was simply impossible not to air-guitar too, Paul made his was towards the fountain. Now the reasonable thing to do would be to think about the consequences here. Paul knew exactly how he reacted to pot as human; the effects had been massive due to his normal awesomeness and hyperactivity. But we all know that Paul doesn't think; Paul acts without thinking. So minutes later a joint was lit and Paul was taking a huge drag.

He waited for something to happen. David couldn't have been right, could he? Was the last thought that entered Pauls mind before his eyes focused on the strange reflection that was dancing on the wall. To Paul it looked like a neon green ballet dancer. Oh yeah, David had been wrong. Paul no longer saw just colours like he had done as human. No, his vampire eyes now saw the same colours but not just freaky dots…but freaky shapes and figures. Paul grinned to himself and to the empty cave he shouted;

"I was right" the echo caused by this random outburst timed with the drum solo the rock-box was producing had Paul in fits of laughter in no time. Paul was high, alone and in a mood for a prank. And Paul knew exactly what to do. Being a vampire meant blood stains on your clothes. So it was impossible for the lost boys to have only one set of clothes. Wherever they managed to find outfits that looked pretty much the same was their secret but the point is that they had separate places where they kept their clothes and personal belongings at. Paul new this and so did the rest of the Lost Boys. Snickering Paul headed to Marcos' stash and promptly took all his things and dumped them amongst Dwayne's. He took some of Dwayne's stuff and put it amongst Marcos', his own and David's'. He mixed up all their things and continued to puff on his wonderful joints. He didn't want those pink elephants to disappear after all. When he was satisfied with his work he sat down and just listened to his rock-box and watched the colours turn into different shapes and sizes.

When Paul finally came down it was still a couple of hours until sunrise. By now Paul started to think. Paul knew he really shouldn't have done any of this. Paul also knew that he was going to be in some huge trouble once his pack brothers came back just because of the prank. Paul now knew that David had been lying, for obvious reasons. Paul knew that if David ever found out about his little adventure he could consider himself dead…again. But he also knew that what David didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Paul…he knew a lot of things.


End file.
